fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Die Einhörner von Sarn-Scaraan/Kapitel - 01
Copyright 2008 by Ulrich Kuehn E-Mail: uli.kuehn@gmail.com Der Autor behaelt sich alle Rechte vor. Die Einhörner von Sarn-Scaraan 1. Langsam schritt Thargan Dareon, durch das blassgelbe, hüfthohe Gras zum Hügel hinauf, dessen Kuppe von den Überresten einer längst verlassenen Ansiedlung gekrönt wurde. Efeu mit rostroten Blättern, der jetzt zum Beginn des Frühling gelb und grün blühte, überwucherte die, von Wind und Regen glattgeschliffenen Mauerreste größtenteils. Der, nach terranischer Zeitrechnung, siebzehnjährige Junge hielt sich mit der linken Hand sein schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar aus dem Gesicht und blickte nachdenklich zum Himmel hinauf, der zu seiner Rechten langsam heller zu werden begann. Ultrablaue Wolken, die Regen mit sich führten, zogen in schneller Folge über ihn hinweg und nur vereinzelt brach das hellere Grünblau des Morgenhimmels durch. Der, in heftigen Böen, auffrischende Wind kündigte einen der, zu dieser Jahreszeit, ständig niedergehenden Gewitterschauer an. Die tiefblauen Augen des Jungen, der oft hierher kam um allein zu sein, leuchteten zufrieden auf, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er auf diese Weise mindestens eine Stunde lang ungestört sein würde, denn die Regengüsse auf Sarn-Scaraan hatten es in sich. Die vollen, breiten Lippen seines harten Mundes verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die meisten der 79 überlebenden Raumfahrer des havarierten Forschungskreuzers, ERNST MACH, diese Jahreszeit in schöner Regelmäßigkeit verfluchten; zumindest jene, die nicht von Terra, sondern, wie sein Vater, von Sarn-Gorean stammten. Von dieser Randwelt der Terranischen-Allianz, einem trockenen Planeten dessen Kontinente hauptsächlich aus heißen Savannen bestanden, waren zweihundert Wissenschaftler zu einer Expedition in diesen, bisher unerforschten Teil der Galaxis aufgebrochen. Nach terranischer Zeitrechnung war das vor 21 Jahren gewesen. Für Thargan Dareon war diese Zeitrechnung abstrakt, denn er war, als erster von drei Jungen und drei Mädchen, auf diesem Planeten geboren worden. Er, ebenso wie alle anderen Eingeborenen, hatte sich angewöhnt die Jahre nach den Umläufen des Planeten um seine orange-gelbe Sonne zu zählen. Als zweiter, von insgesamt fünf Planeten umlief er den Hauptreihenstern in 350 Tagen die, mit 27,3 Standardstunden länger waren, als die Tage auf Terra oder Sarn-Gorean. Aus Gesprächen, die er mit Doktor Ivan Tomisenkow, einem der wenigen echten Terraner die an Bord gewesen waren, hatte er erfahren, dass Sarn-Scaraan einen rund eintausend Kilometer größeren Durchmesser besaß, als Terra und damit etwa 1400 Kilometer mehr durchmaß, als Sarn-Gorean. An die höhere Schwerkraft von 1,17 Gravos hatten sich die Überlebenden schnell gewöhnt; mit dem feuchten Klima jedoch, wollten sie sich auch nach 21 Jahren nicht so recht anfreunden. Thargan Dareon machte das regnerische Frühlingswetter nichts aus; im Gegenteil, er liebte es sogar, wenn der Donner über das Land rollte und der heftige Wind ihm den Regen ins Gesicht peitschte. Irgendwie spiegelte sich darin der leidenschaftliche, tief fühlende Charakter des Jungen wieder, der nichts für halbe Sachen übrig hatte. Wenn er sich für etwas begeisterte, dann mit ganzem Herzen; oder er lehnte es, genauso vollkommen, ab. Als die ersten Regentropfen fielen, öffnete er die Verschnürungen seiner grauen, ärmellosen Lederweste und ließ den Regen über seine breite, gebräunte Brust laufen. Erst als der Regen stark an Heftigkeit zunahm, schloss er das, mit dünnen Metallplatten verstärkte, Lederwams wieder und machte sich auf den Weg zu einer der Ruinen, in der er schon öfter Unterschlupf gefunden hatte. Als er den Mauerdurchbruch erreichte, stutzte der Junge. Das Gras vor dem Durchbruch war erst vor kurzem niedergetreten worden, denn es hatte sich noch nicht wieder aufgerichtet. Wachsam blickte Thargan Dareon sich um und zog geräuschlos sein langes Jagdmesser aus der Lederscheide, an seinem Gürtel. Nachdem er in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung nichts Verdächtiges entdecken konnte, kletterte er vorsichtig durch die Maueröffnung; bereit, jederzeit sein Messer einzusetzen. Der Junge wusste zwar, dass die hiesigen Raubtiere nur nachts jagten, aber es konnte nicht schaden, vorsichtig zu sein. Trotzdem reagierte er zu langsam, als sich etwas Warmes um sein Handgelenk schloss, und mit einem heftigen Ruck ins halbdunkle Innere der Ruine zerrte. Thargan Dareon hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, sein Herz würde aussetzen, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor, und vornüber stolperte. Reflexartig machte er einen weiten Satz nach vorne, rollte über die rechte Schulter ab, und wirbelte kampfbereit herum. Als er endlich sein Gegenüber im Halbdunkel erkannte seufzte er erleichtert und ließ langsam das Messer sinken. “Verdammt noch mal!” entfuhr es ihm. “Was, in aller Welt, machst du hier, Auranea?!” Das hochgewachsene, schlanke Mädchen, dass ihm gegenüberstand, schmunzelte vergnügt und meinte: “Ich habe hier auf dich gewartet. Immerhin hast du heute Geburtstag, und ich wusste, dass du hier auftauchen würdest.” Thargan Dareon warf seiner Freundin einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und erwiderte: “Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich, seit drei Jahren, meinen Geburtstag nach planetarer Zeit feiere, auch wenn mein Vater das nicht akzeptieren will.” Er steckte sein Messer ein und ging langsam zu Auranea Dar-Vorean hinüber. An seinem letzten Geburtstag, nach Terra-Standard, hatten sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst. Seitdem waren sie fest miteinander liiert. Thargan zog Auranea sanft zu sich heran, legte seine Arme um sie und gab ihr einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss, der von ihr ebenso zärtlich erwidert wurde. Nachdem sie sich schließlich von einander gelöst hatten, blickte das Mädchen Thargan, mit ihren grünen Augen, verliebt an und sagte leise: “Du machst einen Fehler, Thargan. Wenn du deine Geburtstage nämlich nach Terra-Standard feierst, bekommst du öfter Geschenke.” “Danke, aber deswegen verrate ich nicht meine Überzeugung”, knurrte Thargan missmutig und fügte überzeugt hinzu: “Ich bin kein Terraner sondern Sarn-Scaraaner.” Auranea Dar-Vorean schüttelte vergnügt ihr langes, kupferrotes Haar zurück und antwortete beschwichtigend: “Das weiß ich ja; und du weißt, dass ich diesen Planeten ebenfalls als meine Heimat betrachte. Trotzdem habe ich ein Geschenk für dich.” Thargan hob entsagungsvoll die Augenbrauen und seufzte leise. Auranea war nur sieben Tage jünger, als er und er wusste, wie beharrlich und eigensinnig sie manchmal sein konnte, denn darin waren sie sich geradezu verblüffend ähnlich. Aber genau das liebte er so an ihr. “Was ist es denn?” Das Mädchen lächelte geheimnisvoll und griff mit der Linken in ihre Hosentasche. Es gab ein leises, klimperndes Geräusch, bevor sie ihre Hand wieder herauszog und sagte: “Schließe deine Augen und gib mir deine rechte Hand.” Thargan tat ihr den Gefallen und spürte, wie Auranea ihm etwas kaltes, metallisches über seinen Ringfinger schob. Noch bevor er seine Augen wieder öffnete, wusste er, was es war. Verwundert blickte er auf den breiten, goldenen Ring an seinem Finger und fragte: “Woher hast du denn den? Er ist wunderschön.” Auraneas Wangen überflog eine leichte Röte, als sie erklärte: “Ich habe ihn aus meiner Kette hergestellt. Ihn, und noch einen zweiten, für mich.” Erst jetzt bemerkte Thargan Dareon das Fehlen ihrer goldenen Kette, die sie von ihrer verstorbenen Mutter geerbt hatte, als sie zehn Jahre alt war. Ein Schatten überflog sein Gesicht. Zusammen mit Auraneas Eltern, war auch seine Mutter gestorben, die mit ihnen auf eine Expedition, zu einer der nahen Steilküsten gegangen war. Beim Abseilen zu einem Felsplateau, waren sie von einem Steinschlag überrascht worden. Der Suchtrupp, der aufgebrochen war nachdem sie zwei Tage überfällig gewesen waren, hatte ihre abgestürzten, zerschmetterten Leichen am Rande des Plateaus entdeckt. Auranea hatte seitdem die Kette niemals abgelegt und Thargan wusste, wieviel sie ihr bedeutet hatte. Das machte ihr Geschenk um so wertvoller. Eingehend betrachtete er erneut den Ring, der an den Rändern abgeschrägt war, und eine feine Karo-Zieselierung besaß, während die Oberfläche völlig glatt und glänzend war. Als er Auranea wieder ansah, schimmerten seine Augen in einem seltsamen Glanz. “Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll”, brachte er schließlich gepresst hervor. “Und du hast die Ringe wirklich selbst hergestellt?” Auranea, die sich ihren Ring ebenfalls angesteckt hatte, lächelte verlegen. “Na, ja, Onkel Ivan hat mir ein bisschen dabei geholfen. Ein bisschen sehr geholfen.” Thargan lachte leise, bei ihren Worten und schloss sie liebevoll in seine Arme. “Ich habe nicht geahnt, dass der alte Schamane so kreative Fähigkeiten besitzt.” Erneut küsste er Auranea, sanft und ausdauernd. Als sie sich endlich, zögernd von einander lösten, meinte Auranea leise: “Der Ring ist nicht das einzige Geschenk für dich.” Mit sanfter Gewalt führte sie ihn zu einer breiten, weichen Decke, die sie im hinteren Teil der Ruine ausgebreitet hatte, und die ihm vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war. Noch während er Auranea verwundert ansah, löste sie die Verschnürungen ihrer schwarzen Tunika, die sie zu der grauen Lederhose trug, und zog sie langsam, über den Kopf, aus. Danach schritt sie zu Thargan, öffnete seine Lederweste und ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen, bevor sie sich sanft gegen ihn presste und leise forderte: “Ich möchte, dass du mit mir schläfst. Ich liebe dich, und ich will nicht länger warten.” Thargan streichelte sanft den nackten Rücken des Mädchens und fragte heiser: “Aber was ist mit…? Na, ja… ich meine… du weißt schon…” “Du meinst Kinder? Onkel Ivan hat gesagt, dass die besonderen Strahlungseigenschaften unserer Sonne jeden Menschen, nach spätestens fünf Jahren unfruchtbar werden lassen. Deshalb sind ja auch Kumor, Careya, Nara und Oras, außer uns, die einzigen Eingeborenen von Sarn-Scaraan. Der alte Schamane hat es bei Untersuchungen entdeckt, als nach Careya kein anderes Kind mehr gezeugt wurde. Es kann also gar nichts geschehen.” Erleichtert küsste Thargan seine Freundin und sank, eng umschlungen, mit ihr auf die Decke. Langsam entkleideten sie sich gegenseitig und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Auranea sich auf den Rücken drehte und Thargans athletischen Körper über sich zog, denn ihre Finger und ihre Lippen waren nicht weniger wissbegierig, als die seinen. Endlich drang er sanft in sie ein, und sie spürte ein schwaches Ziehen, als er sie entjungferte; und während sie sich anschließend leidenschaftlich liebten wurde der rollende Donner des Sturmes, der draußen über das Land tobte, zu einem leisen Rauschen für sie. * * * Das Gewitter hatte fast ganz aufgehört, als Auranea und Thargan ihre, vom Liebesspiel erhitzten Körper, eng aneinander schmiegten, und das Mädchen sanft mit ihren Fingerspitzen die Linien seiner Schultern nachzeichnete. Ihre vollen, geschwungenen Lippen berührten ganz sanft die Wange des Jungen, der, mit geschlossenen Augen, auf dem Rücken lag. Als sie sich leicht aufrichtete, blickte er in ihr Gesicht, auf dem ein glückliches Lächeln lag. “Ich hätte vorher nicht gedacht, dass es so wunderbar sein würde”, sagte sie leise, und Thargan sah zwei Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern. “Ich auch nicht”, gab der Junge ebenso leise, mit belegter Stimme zu. Zärtlich streichelte er ihren nackten Rücken und ihren Po. “Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass wir es getan haben, Auranea. Am liebsten würde ich hier ewig mit dir liegen bleiben, und dich in meinen Armen halten.” Auranea kicherte vergnügt, und meinte dann: “Lass uns zu den Goldmeerklippen hinunter gehen und schwimmen. Das Gewitter scheint aufgehört zu haben, und ein Bad könnte uns beiden nicht schaden.” Thargan nickte zustimmend, drehte Auranea auf den Rücken und küsste ihre straffen Brüste, und ihren Hals, bevor er sich erhob, und damit begann sich anzukleiden. Draußen hatten sich die dunklen Wolken verzogen und die Sonne war zum Vorschein gekommen. Thargan Dareon nahm Auranea den Rucksack ab und lief mit ihr, Hand in Hand, durch das hohe Gras den Hügel hinab, der zu den Goldmeerklippen führte. Sie suchten sich einen Weg hinunter zu der kleinen Bucht, die sie schon oft gemeinsam aufgesucht hatten. Der Abstieg dorthin gestaltete sich kompliziert, was wohl der Hauptgrund dafür war, dass sie hier von Niemandem gestört wurden. Sie legten ihre Sachen in einer kleinen Höhle ab, die sie immer zu diesem Zweck benutzten, und rannten splitternackt über den weißen Sandstrand in die türkis-blauen Fluten. Ausgelassen tollten sie im hüfthohen Wasser, und nur ihr Lachen und die Schreie der Seevögel unterbrach das monotone Rauschen der Brandung. Später lagen sie eng umschlungen am Strand, nachdem sie sich, ein zweites Mal an diesem Morgen, geliebt hatten. “Langsam sollten wir daran denken uns auf den Heimweg zu machen”, meinte Auranea, nachdem die Sonne den Zenit bereits merklich überschritten hatte. “Dein Vater wird dich sicher schon vermissen.” “Ja, und genauso sicher wird es wieder zu Differenzen kommen, weil ich heute meinen Geburtstag nicht feiere, sondern mit dir zusammen bin”, orakelte Thargan düster. Auranea lachte leise. “Na, komm schon. So schlimm ist er nun auch wieder nicht. Immerhin ist es besser, einen Vater zu haben, der einem die Hölle heiß macht, als überhaupt keinen zu haben.” Thargan warf seiner Freundin, wegen der morbiden Bemerkung einen langen Blick zu und nickte schließlich. Auranea erwiderte seinen Blick schmunzelnd und fügte hinzu: “Er geht dir trotzdem auf die Nerven, oder?” “Ja!” bestätigte Thargan knapp und legte seinen Arm um Auranea. Er warf einen Blick zum Himmel hinauf, der sich bereits wieder zunehmend bewölkte, und richtete sich auf. Wenn wir vor dem nächsten Gewitterschauer Zuhause sein wollen, dann sollten wir nun wirklich aufbrechen.” Schweigend kleideten sie sich an und machten sich auf den Heimweg. Während sie, Arm in Arm, durch das hohe Gras, über die weiten Ebenen marschierten, warfen sie sich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu und lächelten sich glücklich an. Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte, als der Wind zunahm und das hohe Riedgras, in immer stärkeren Wogen, zu Boden drückte, so dass die sanft welligen Ebenen wie eine sturmgepeitschte See wirkten. Als die Holzpalisaden des Dorfes, hinter einem Hügel hervor, in Sicht kamen, fielen bereits die ersten Regentropfen. Die beiden Jugendlichen eilten im Laufschritt durch das offene Tor dessen beide schwere Holztüren erst bei Eintritt der Dämmerung geschlossen wurden, um die Dorfbewohner gegen die heimischen Raubtiere zu schützen. Noch einigermaßen trocken überquerten sie den Platz im Zentrum der Ansiedlung, rannten am Fahnenmast vorbei und stürmten die fünf Treppenstufen zur Veranda von Ivan Tomisenkows Haus hinauf, dass direkt gegenüber vom Rathaus lag. Neben einer kleinen Krankenstation beinhaltete es auch ein primitives Forschungslabor. Thargan legte den Rucksack ab und setzte sich neben Auranea auf die gemütliche Holzbank, die am rechten Ende der Veranda stand. “Das war knapp”, meinte er und deutete nach Draußen, wo ein wahrer Wolkenbruch niederging. “Hey, da hinten kommt Kumor”, entgegnete Auranea und winkte dem untersetzten Jungen zu, der durch den strömenden Regen angerannt kam. Ebenso, wie Auranea und Thargan, war Kumor Sorvean ein Eingeborener von Sarn-Scaraan. Nicht ganz so hochgewachsen wie Thargan, und ein halbes Terra-Jahr jünger, neigte er zu einem leichten Bauchansatz. Auf andere Menschen wirkte er oftmals, bis zu einem gewissen Grad, phlegmatisch; vielleicht, weil er, trotz seiner Bärenkräfte ein geradezu sonniges Gemüt hatte. Nur wer ihn genauer kannte wusste, dass dieser Eindruck völlig falsch war. Obwohl sich alle Eingeborenen untereinander sehr gut verstanden, galt die Freundschaft, zwischen Kumor und Thargan, als besonders innig. Sie verstanden sich, wie sich zwei Menschen überhaupt nur verstehen konnten, wobei sie oft nicht einmal Worte brauchten. Nicht selten reichte es, wenn sie sich nur ansahen, um zu wissen, was der Andere dachte. Völlig durchnässt keuchte der Junge heran, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die kurzen, braunen Haare, und blieb zwei Meter vor Thargan und Auranea stehen. “Wo, zum Teufel, wart ihr den ganzen Tag?” fragte er atemlos und sah sie, mit seinen lebhaften, braunen Augen neugierig an. Er warf einen scharfen Seitenblick auf die beiden goldenen Ringe, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern wandte sich an Thargan. “Dein Vater sucht dich übrigens, seit heute Morgen. Vielleicht solltest du dich mal bei ihm blicken lassen. Als ich ihn zuletzt sah, war er auf dem Weg zu Kira Yamagushi, im Rathaus.” Thargan kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und murmelte nachdenklich: “Dort ist er oft, in der letzten Zeit. Ich habe fast den Eindruck, als würden die beiden etwas aushecken.” Kumor nickte zustimmend. “Der alte Schamane ist übrigens auch dort. Schien ziemlich aufgeregt zu sein, der Gute.” “Seltsam”, warf Auranea ein und blickte hinaus in den, schon wieder nachlassenden Regen. “Onkel Ivan bringt doch sonst so schnell nichts aus der Ruhe. Den kann doch kaum etwas erschüttern.” Auf Thargans Stirn bildete sich eine steile Falte, als er sagte: “Ich werde mal hingehen und versuchen in Erfahrung zu bringen, was da los ist. Die Sache fängt an, mich neugierig zu machen.” Er blickte fragend zu Auranea. “Kommst du mit?” “Nein, ich werde erst einmal nach Hause gehen, und mir etwas zu Essen machen. Danach bin ich mit Careya verabredet.” Thargan nahm ihre Entscheidung gelassen hin und gab ihr einen sanften Abschiedskuss. “Wir sehen uns dann später”, meinte er lächelnd und wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Kumor, der eine knappe, zustimmende Geste machte. Sie verstanden sich wieder einmal ohne Worte. Kumor wandte sich zu Auranea und verabschiedete sich schnell von ihr, bevor er, zusammen mit Thargan, die Veranda verließ. Nebeneinander schritten die Freunde durch den, langsam aufhörenden Regen, über den Dorfplatz. Kumor blickte Thargan forschend von der Seite an und fragte schließlich geradeheraus: “Ihr habt es getan, nicht wahr?” Thargan wusste, was Kumor mit seiner Frage meinte, und da er ihm nichts vormachen konnte, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß: “Ja, aber behalte es bitte für dich, okay.” “Ehrensache! Die Anderen werden ohnehin bald erraten, was los ist.” Thargan nickte knapp. “Trotzdem…” “Na, schön.” Kumor schmunzelte unmerklich und fragte dann. “Übrigens; bist du mit den Mundstücken, für deine beiden Flöten, weitergekommen?” Thargan grinste offen über diesen prompten Themenwechsel und seufzte leise. “Sie sind fertig, aber irgend etwas stimmt noch nicht so recht. Bei den hohen Tonlagen kommt es noch immer zu kleinen Misstönen, sobald man auch nur etwas zu fest hinein pustet.” Kumor nickte dem Freund aufmunternd zu. “Das wird noch…” Kurz darauf betraten sie das Rathaus. Sie entdeckten Kira Yamagushi, die ehemalige zweite Kommandantin der ERNST-MACH, zusammen mit Ivan Tomisenkow und Tamon Dareon, im hinteren Teil des großen Raumes, der sowohl als Versammlungssaal, als auch als Gaststätte diente, in der man am Abend zusammenkam. Außerdem wurden hier Feiern und, hin und wieder, Tanzabende abgehalten. Die beiden Männer und die zierliche, schwarzhaarige Frau, mit den fast schwarzen, energischen Augen, schienen heftig miteinander zu diskutieren, denn Ivan Tomisenkow rief gerade erregt aus: “Und ich sage es euch beiden jetzt noch einmal; meine Unterlagen sind exakt!” Er deutete dabei auf einige Dokumente, die er vor sich, auf dem runden Tisch, ausgebreitet hatte. “Abgesehen davon, darf es solche Wesen, wie die auf den Fotos, ebenfalls nicht geben. Selbst auf Terra sind Einhörner nur Fabelwesen!” “Wie konntest du dann Fotos von ihnen machen?” fragte Tamon Dareon in komischer Verzweiflung und malträtierte seinen, ansonsten gepflegten Schnurrbart. “Entweder stimmt mit deiner Behauptung etwas nicht, oder mit deinen Fotos!” “In einer Hinsicht hat Tamon absolut Recht!” warf Kira Yamagushi, mit melodischer Stimme ein. “Man kann keine Fotos von Etwas machen, dass es gar nicht gibt!” Doktor Ivan Tomisenkow fuhr sich mit der flachen Hand über den kahlen Schädel und warf der zierlichen Frau, die ihre japanischen Vorfahren nicht verleugnen konnte, einen giftigen Blick zu, der zum Ausdruck bringen sollte, dass er mit keiner anderen Antwort gerechnet hatte. Gerade zu einer ironischen Erwiderung ansetzend, blickte er zufällig in Richtung der beiden Jungen, die nun langsam näher kamen. “Was macht ihr zwei denn hier?” “Aufpassen, dass man meinem Vater nicht den letzten Nerv stiehlt!” entgegnete Thargan trocken. “Ich brauche ihn nämlich noch.” Sein Vater, der als erfahrenster Biologe auf Sarn-Scaraan, von Ivan Tomisenkow zu dieser Unterredung gebeten worden war, verzog ironisch seine Augenbrauen. “Benutze mich nicht als Vorwand für deine Neugier, mein Lieber.” Er blickte kurz zu Kumor und meinte dann: “Aber da ihr schon einmal da seid, könnt ihr es auch gleich, als Erste, erfahren. Es gibt nämlich eine gute Nachricht für euch und alle anderen Eingeborenen.” Thargan machte ein fragendes Gesicht, und Kumor sog hörbar die Luft ein, was Ivan Tomisenkow zu der spitzfindigen Bemerkung veranlasste: “Vorsicht, hier herrscht ohnehin schon dicke Luft.” Weder Tamon Dareon, noch Kira Yamagushi gingen auf die Bemerkung des Doktors ein. Sie kannten seine Art und wussten, dass er nicht ernsthaft zornig war. Tamon Dareon erklärte: “Unser Medizinmann hat, nach den medizinischen Routineuntersuchungen der letzten Woche, herausgefunden, dass es in eurem Erbgut zu einer Mutation gekommen ist. Kurz und gut: es wird euch möglich sein, Kinder zu zeugen.” Thargan wurde blass und Kumors Augen weiteten sich, bei seinen Worten. Ivan Tomisenkow blickte auf die beiden sprachlosen Jungen und fügte hinzu: “Das ist kein Grund die Sprache zu verlieren. Akut wird das, was ich herausgefunden habe erst in vier bis fünf Jahren, denn noch haben sich eure Samen- und Eizellen nicht genügend angepasst. Aber sie werden es noch, darauf könnt ihr euch verlassen.” Nur mit Mühe gelang es den beiden Jungen, sich ihre Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen. “Das ist tatsächlich eine positive Überraschung!” entfuhr es Kumor, der damit Thargan die Gelegenheit gab, seinen Schrecken zu überwinden. “Aber was hat es mit den erwähnten Einhörnern auf sich? Was sind Einhörner überhaupt?” Ivan Tomisenkow erklärte es ihnen und reichte Kumor die beiden Farbfotos, die er am Morgen, in der Nähe des Dorfes gemacht hatte. Sie zeigten zwei dunkelviolette, vierbeinige Tiere, aus deren Stirnseiten jeweils ein langes, in sich gedrehtes Horn hervor wuchs. Im Hintergrund war das Wrack der ERNST-MACH zu erkennen, welches fünfhundert Meter vom Dorf entfernt, hinter einem kleinen Wald lag. “Nachdem ich sie fotografiert hatte, wollte ich mich ihnen nähern, doch sie galoppierten so schnell davon, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, ihnen zu folgen. Ich weiß nur, dass sie nach Süden verschwanden. “Merkwürdig!” sinnierte Thargan. “Warum haben wir bisher nie eines dieser seltsamen Tiere zu Gesicht bekommen?” “Das kann viele Gründe haben”, warf sein Vater ein. “Möglicherweise gibt es nur sehr wenige von ihrer Gattung, oder sie sind nachtaktive Lebewesen, um nur zwei zu nennen, die mir spontan einfallen. Außerdem kennen wir nur einen sehr kleinen Teil dieser Welt, da wir weder über Fahrzeuge, noch über geeignete Reittiere verfügen.” “Das erklärt aber noch lange nicht, wie es sein kann, dass Wesen aus der terranischen Fabelwelt, hier auf Sarn-Scaraan, Gestalt annehmen können.” mischte sich der Arzt wieder in das Gespräch ein. “Und auch die Tatsache, dass sie violett, und nicht weiß, sind, ändert nichts daran!” “Du vergisst die Ruinen, die wir entdeckt haben”, gab Kira Yamagushi zu bedenken und zog, in ihrer unnachahmlichen Weise, die Augenbrauen hoch. “Sie beweisen eindeutig, dass es hier intelligentes Leben gab, oder sogar noch gibt. Vielleicht sind, irgendwann einmal, Wesen von diesem Planeten zu den Sternen gereist und in der Vergangenheit auf Terra gelandet. Dann würde die Sage von den Einhörnern, und ihr Erscheinen hier, eine logische Erklärung haben.” Trotz ihrer zierlichen Erscheinung strahlte die ehemalige Zweite Kommandantin Respekt und Autorität aus. Mit großer Umsicht, zäher Verbissenheit und, scheinbar unermüdlicher Energie hatte sie, nach der Havarie des Forschungskreuzers, den Aufbau der kleinen Kolonie, auf diesem Planeten, geleitet, und für das Überleben der Schiffbrüchigen gesorgt. Nicht zuletzt deswegen hatten die Menschen auf Sarn-Scaraan ihr das Amt des Bürgermeisters übertragen. Ivan Tomisenkow hatte sich schon oft gefragt, was, ohne sie, aus ihnen geworden wäre. “Stimmt!” gab der Arzt schließlich widerwillig zu. Wie immer trafen Kira Yamagushis Argumente den Nagel auf den Kopf. “Aber mir erscheint diese Theorie arg konstruiert.” “Hast du eine bessere?” Ivan Tomisenkow wurde unter ihrem forschenden Blick unsicher und verneinte. Seufzend gab er sich geschlagen und raffte seine Unterlagen zusammen, jedoch nicht ohne einen letzten Vorstoß zu unternehmen. “Ich werde erst einmal die Fotos vergrößern. Vielleicht erhalten ich, auf diese Weise, einen Hinweis, der mir bisher entgangen ist.” Damit stand er auf und verließ die Halle. Thargans Vater blickte dem Arzt nach und wandte sich dann zu Kira Yamagushi. “Zumindest haben uns seine Fotos bewiesen, dass wir, selbst nach einundzwanzig Jahren, von diesem Planeten immer noch viel zu wenig wissen. Die Bürgermeisterin nickte schwach. “Was willst du dagegen unternehmen? Wir besitzen nicht die nötigen Fortbewegungsmittel, um eine sinnvolle Fernerkundungsexpedition zu starten. Ich, für meinen Teil, bin froh darüber, dass wir an diesem Ort sorgenfrei und einigermaßen sicher leben können.” Tamon Dareon nickte resignierend und erhob sich ebenfalls. “Du hast ganz Recht. Wir können zufrieden sein, mit dem, was wir, nach dem Absturz der ERNST-MACH, auf diesem Planeten erreicht haben. Trotzdem wünschte ich mir, wir wüssten mehr von unserer Zwangsheimat.” “Ich auch”, stimmte Kira Yamagushi, die ebenfalls aufgestanden war, zu und legte sanft ihre Hand auf den Unterarm des Biologen. “Wir sehen uns später.” Sie wechselten einen schnellen, vielsagenden Blick miteinander, bevor Tamon Dareon sich abwandte, was für die beiden Jungen ebenfalls das Zeichen war, sich zu verabschieden. Auf dem Dorfplatz versprach Kumor, Thargan nach dem Mittagessen abzuholen und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Thargan machte eine bestätigende Geste und wandte sich, gemeinsam mit seinem Vater nach Rechts. Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Tamon Dareon das Wort ergriff. “Wo warst du den gesamten Vormittag? Ich habe dich gesucht, damit ich dir zu deinem Geburtstag gratulieren kann.” “Genau aus diesem Grund war ich nicht da”, konterte Thargan trocken. “Du weißt, dass ich meinen Geburtstag nicht mehr nach der Zeitrechnung eines Planeten feiere, den ich noch nie gesehen habe.” “Das erklärst du mir nun seit drei Jahren”, erwiderte sein Vater unwillig und warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf den goldenen Ring. “Ich wette, du warst wieder mit Auranea zusammen, stimmt’s?” Der Ton, mit dem sein Vater ihren Namen aussprach, ließ Thargan wütend werden. “Sie ist meine Freundin, und sie kann nichts dafür, dass Mutter mit ihren Eltern verunglückte! Nicht einmal Auraneas Eltern können etwas dafür! Es war ein Unglücksfall, der sich zu jeder anderen Zeit, an jedem anderen Ort ebenfalls hätte ereignen können!” Tamon Dareon war für einen Moment sprachlos. Noch nie hatte er seinen Sohn so dermaßen wütend erlebt. Außerdem hatte er genau den entscheidenden Punkt getroffen, und so schwieg er beschämt. Erst als sie im Haus, beim Mittagessen saßen, ergriff Tamon Dareon wieder das Wort. “Es tut mir leid wegen eben, Thargan. Du hast Recht; Auranea kann nichts für den Tod deiner Mutter und sie ist ein intelligentes, aufrechtes Mädchen.” Thargan blickte seine Vater, über den Tisch hinweg, überrascht an und antwortete einlenkend: “Ja, sonst würde sie mir nicht so viel bedeuten. Ich liebe sie wirklich von ganzem Herzen.” Sein Vater lächelte verlegen. “Das weiß ich, und es tut mir leid, dass ich bisher, aus genau jenen falschen Gründen, die du mir vor Augen geführt hast, gegen sie eingenommen war. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich versuchen werde mich zu bessern.” Thargan war so überrascht, dass er seinen Vater nur stumm ansah. Schließlich antwortete er zögernd: “Ich freue mich, dass du es so siehst.” Sein Vater atmete tief durch und zog ein rechteckiges Päckchen aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes. “Trotzdem möchte ich dir das hier geben”, meinte er und reichte Thargan die kleine Holzschachtel herüber. Thargan seufzte entsagungsvoll und fragte, ironisch lächelnd: “Du gibst nicht so schnell auf, was?” Sein Vater grinste hintergründig und sagte: “Erwarte nur nicht, dass ich alle meine Fehler auf einmal ablege.” Thargan lachte befreit, glücklich darüber, dass der Zwist um Auranea endlich beigelegt war, und nahm die kleine Schachtel entgegen. Neugierig öffnete er sie und verharrte, als er den Inhalt sah. Auf einem dunkelblauen Stoffkissen lagen zwei silberne Flötenmundstücke. Tamon Dareon erklärte: “Kira hat diese Mundstücke auf mein Bitten hin angefertigt. Wie du weißt, versteht sie sich auf Musik und Akustik, und sie hat mir versichert, dass deine Flöten damit einen glasklaren Klang bekommen.” Überwältigt blickte Thargan seinen Vater an. Impulsiv stand der Junge auf, umrundete den Tisch und nahm den Biologen in die Arme. “Danke! Das ist das zweitschönste Geschenk, dass ich je bekommen habe.” Tamon Dareon schmunzelte ironisch und meinte: “Mit goldenen Ringen kann man es, als Vater, natürlich nicht aufnehmen.” Statt einer Antwort drückte er seinen Vater noch einmal fest an sich. Erst als er ihn endlich losließ sagte er leise: “Wenn Kumor mich abholt, werde ich kurz bei Kira hereinschauen, und mich bei ihr bedanken. Übrigens ist mir aufgefallen, dass du sie, in der letzten Zeit, ziemlich häufig besuchst. Bahnt sich da vielleicht etwas Bestimmtes an?” Tamon Dareon räusperte sich verlegen, als sein Sohn ihn, mit forschendem Blick, ansah. “Na, ja, wir haben uns ja eigentlich immer schon sehr gut verstanden. Darüber hinaus, ist sie sehr intelligent, nett, und sie hat ein angenehmes Wesen. Außerdem haben wir viele, gemeinsame Interessen und reden gern miteinander.” Thargan lachte belustigt. “Du hast vergessen zu erwähnen, dass sie Single ist und dass sie, für ihr Alter, sehr gut aussieht. Hast du keine Angst, dass sie dir ein Anderer wegschnappen könnte, wenn du zu lange zögerst?” Sein Vater blickte ihn einen Moment lang verblüfft an und begann dann schallend zu lachen. “Da will das Ei schlauer sein, als die Henne!” benutzte er die alt-terranische Redewendung. “Eins ist mal sicher: Von Frauen verstehe ich mehr als du, mein Freund.” Thargan fiel in das Lachen mit ein und wandte sich um, als es an der Tür klopfte. Kumor Sorvean trat ein und Thargan bat den Freund einen Moment zu warten. Danach lief er in sein Zimmer, nahm die, in einen Lederbeutel eingepackten Flöten und verabschiedete sich von seinem Vater. Draußen erzählte er Kumor vom Geschenk seines Vaters und dass er seinen Widerstand gegen Auranea endlich aufgegeben hatte. Nachdem sie kurz bei Kira Yamagushi gewesen waren, wo Thargan sich, für die Flötenmundstücke, herzlich bei ihr bedankt hatte, meinte Kumor grinsend: “Was für ein Tag! Dabei ist er gerade mal zur Hälfte um.” Thargan nickte zustimmend. “Wenn das so weitergeht wird mir noch Angst und Bange!” Sie schlugen den Weg zum Kraftwerk ein; ein ganz gewöhnliches Holzhaus, wie alle anderen, in dem drei Mikrofusionsmeiler aufgestellt waren. Die notgelandeten Raumfahrer hatten sie, nach dem Absturz, aus drei unzerstörten Forschungssonden ausgebaut. Sie versorgten die kleine Ansiedlung ausreichend mit Strom. Sogar eine improvisierte Straßenbeleuchtung konnten sich die Siedler damit leisten. Gewartet und überwacht wurden die Meiler vom Ehepaar Ter-Gedean, deren Zwillingskinder, das Mädchen Nara und der Junge Oras, sie abholen wollten. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen sie am Wasserturm und am anschließenden Lebensmittelspeicher vorbei. Zwar hatten die Raumfahrer genug Lebensmittelerzeuger aus der ERNST-MACH ausbauen und reaktivieren können, aber aus irgend einem Grund hatten sie, hin und wieder, das Verlangen nach frischem, einheimischen Obst und Gemüse, dass sie in ihren Gärten anbauten. Als die Freunde das Kraftwerk erreichten fanden sie Oras und Nara, auf der Verandatreppe sitzend, vor. Die honigblonden Zwillinge winkten ihnen schon von weitem zu und erhoben sich. Thargan, der die Zwillinge heute noch nicht gesehen hatte, begrüßte die beiden und stellte verwundert fest, dass Kumor seltsam verlegen wurde als Nara ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. Er verfolgte diese Beobachtung jedoch nicht weiter weil Nara ihn ansprach. “Ich war vorhin bei Careya. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass sie und Auranea noch etwas zu erledigen haben und erst später zu uns stoßen werden. Ich habe den Beiden gesagt, dass sie uns unten, am Fluss, finden werden.” “Damit hat sich die Frage wohin wir heute gehen anscheinend erledigt”, erwiderte Thargan ironisch und blickte zum Himmel hinauf. Aber warum nicht; sieht so aus, als würde es heute nicht mehr regnen.” Zum Silberlauf, wie die Siedler den Fluss genannt hatten, in dessen Nähe das Dorf lag, waren es nur wenige Minuten zu gehen. Der Himmel klarte immer weiter auf und es wurde angenehm warm, so dass es ein Vergnügen, für die vier Jugendlichen, war, nackt im glasklaren Wasser des Flusses herum zu planschen. Sie hatten dabei keinerlei Schamgefühle, denn sie waren es von kleinauf nicht anders gewohnt. Thargan entging es jedoch nicht, dass Kumor immer wieder bewundernd zu Nara blickte, wenn er sich, von ihr, unbeobachtet fühlte, und ihm fiel das seltsame Verhalten des Freundes, von vorhin, wieder ein. Doch auch jetzt grübelte er nicht lange darüber nach. Als sie später auf einem sandigen Uferstreifen lagen, und sich sonnten, holte Thargan eine der beiden Flöten heraus, setzte eins der silbernen Mundstücke darauf, und begann, eine melancholische Melodie zu spielen, die er schon öfter zum Besten gegeben hatte. Doch noch nie hatte sie sich so klar und ergreifend angehört, wie an diesem Nachmittag. Kira Yamagushi hatte seinem Vater nicht zu viel versprochen. Der Junge war noch ganz in sein Flötenspiel vertieft, als Auranea, zusammen mit Careya Var-Tarean am Fluss auftauchte. Careya, mit 15,5 Jahren Terra-Standard, die jüngste menschliche Einwohnerin auf Sarn-Scaraan, war schon von Weitem an ihren tizian-roten Haaren zu erkennen, da sie, als Einzige, eine solche Haarfarbe besaß. Der kurze Fransenschnitt und die dunklen Sommersprossen über ihrer Stupsnase verliehen ihr ein keckes, jungenhaftes Aussehen, obwohl sie, unübersehbar, weibliche Attribute besaß. Ihre eisgrauen Augen, die einen interessanten Kontrast zu ihrem samtbraunen Teint bildeten, funkelten vergnügt, als sie die Anderen begrüßte. Die beiden Mädchen entkleideten sich ganz zwanglos und gesellten sich zu den Freunden. Als Thargan sein Flötenspiel beendet hatte, streichelte Auranea sanft seinen Nacken und sprach ihn auf das silberne Mundstück an. Der Junge erklärte ihr, woher er es hat und was sich sonst noch ereignet hatte. Als er darauf zu sprechen kam was ihm der alte Schamane im Rathaus eröffnet hatte erschrak sie zuerst, genau wie er selbst. Sie beruhigte sich allerdings sofort wieder, als er zu Ende berichtete. Die sechs Jugendlichen blieben den gesamten Nachmittag über am Fluss. Erst als die Sonne dicht über den Bergen, die sich am südwestlichen Horizont entlang reihten, stand, brachen sie auf um das Dorf vor der Abenddämmerung zu erreichen. Während sie sich gerade auf den Weg machten, ließ sie ein fernes Grollen, aus südlicher Richtung, inne halten. Ein Gewitter konnte es unmöglich sein denn der Himmel war fast wolkenlos. Die Augen der sechs jungen Menschen suchten instinktiv den Himmel ab und für einen Moment lang glaubte Thargan einige, metallisch schimmernde, Punkte am Himmel zu erkennen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment hatte er sie wieder aus den Augen verloren und konnte nichts mehr von ihnen entdecken. Er erkundigte sich bei den Freunden, ob sie ebenfalls etwas gesehen hätten, doch sie verneinten. “War sicher nur eine Sinnestäuschung”, meinte Auranea und Thargan nickte schwach. “Ja, vielleicht. Aber woher kam der Donner? Ein Gewitter war das sicherlich nicht.” Kumor blickte den Freund nachdenklich an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und meinte: “Wir werden es nicht dadurch herausfinden, in dem wir noch länger hier herumstehen.” Thargan, den das Phänomen stärker beschäftigte als er zugeben wollte, stimmte abwesend seinen Worten zu während sie sich auf den Heimweg machten. Kategorie:Die Einhörner von Sarn-Scaraan